Volturi's Bella
by Ayanna Davis
Summary: Bella finds out that she is very important after Edward leaves her in the woods. She knows that she would have to choose the right path to find her purpose in the world
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is a Bella/Caius/Demetri/Alec/Felix fanfic, but it is also a Jasper/Oc so it will flip between the Characters.**

**Good Victoria and Laurent**

**Evil Edward, Alice, and Carlisle**_._

_**Bella's pov**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Bella we're leaving," Edward said as he turned to talk to me._

_This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared for this, but I had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year..."_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks? After all Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless," He said staring at me coldly._

_"When you say we...," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself," He said._

_I shook my head back and forth trying to clear it. He waited with a sign of impatience. It took me a few minutes before I got what this was about._

_"This has something to do with Jasper attacking me at the party doesn't it Edward?" I said to him._

_"You don't get it Bella," Edward yelled, "it has nothing to do with that."_

_"Then what is this about Edward, I deserve the truth as to why you all are just out of no were leaving me," I yelled losing it completely._

_"You don't get it Bella," Edward yelled in my face, "I never loved you. You were just a cover, just long enough for us to stay here, but now we have to go. You were never a part of the family and you never will be. Are you happy that you know the truth or do you wish I just had told you the lie."_

_I stood there crying, not having anything to say to what I just heard._

_"You're pathetic Bella, and thanks to you my family has to move because of you. Don't bother looking for us because we don't need you anymore," Edward said as he looked at me, "I have to leave now, but I'm sure you can make it back home from here, have a nice life pet."_

_With those last words Edward left. I stood their crying and fell to the ground crying in pain._

_**End flashback**_

**It had been 200 years since the day Edward had led me to the woods and broke my heart. I had felt lonely and used when he had left me standing there. I was lucky that someone was watching.**

_**Flashback**_

As I cried on the ground I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. I looked up at the person that was holding me and was met with gold eyes. I moved back a little and noticed that it was Jasper. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Bella, I know you are sad right now, but I need you to listen. When you get in your room I need you to pack a bag full of clothes and anything else that you can't live without. Then I need you to open your window for me OK, I will explain later, but all you need to do is do the things I told you."

I nodded my head and did what Jasper told to do. I took one of the bags in my closet and stuffed it with clothes that I needed, I also pack my IPod in there as well as my dream drawing book and a few pencils.

As I was told I opened my window and put my bag on my back. Jasper appeared and took me in his arms bridal style and took off through the woods. He put me down as we reached the airport and we walked to the entrance of the fixed base operator. When we walked through them we stopped at a 2014 GLOBAL 5000 VISION private jet. I looked at him confused.

"Emmett,Rose and a friend are coming to," was all he said.

As Rose, Emmett and a pretty Pale blond came Jasper nodded at looked at me and smiled and guided me up into the plane,I sat down and buckled up as the 4 vampires entered the plane. As the jet took off the 4 of them turned to me.

"Bella, we're going to Volterra, Italy. You see we have to see the Volturi. Do you know who they are?" Rose asked and I shocked my head no to her.

"The Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world," Emmett explained.

"Throughout the centuries the Volturi have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey or they get sentenced to death if they don't. There aren't many of them and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires," Rose finished for Emmett.

Jasper took my hands in his and looked in my eyes. "You see Darin, the rest of the Cullen's are not who they say they are and have broken some of those rules without the Volturi knowing. You were apart of a plan that were brought on not just you but the Volturi long ago, the plan started before the three of us joined the family that is one thing i do know as well as that this plan they made will have them in reach of becoming unofficial royalty in the world of vampires," Jasper explained.

''You see Bella, you are very special not just to us but many people you don't even know. I sorry to say this bella but We had overheard the others one day before you had moved to Forks discussing that you will have great power and that if all 4 of us and our cousin Irina here had ever went to the Volturi that we would notice who our true mates when we did their plans would be messed 's why Rose was being mean to you, to draw you away so u could find your way to where you were destined to be."

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled at that memory. I was happy that I made the right choice by following Jasper.

At our arrival to Volterra we went to the entrance of the tower were the Volturi castle was located. As we went in we saw two guards waiting for us and we were shocked to see who it was.

The Two guards were Victoria and Laurent. Victoria apologized telling us that James wasn't her mate, but that a guy named Marcus Volturi was. We found out that the guard, Jane, was the true mate of Jasper and we also found out who I was mated to. It turned out that I had 4 mates.

I jumped as their was a knock on my door. For a vampire to not hear another I was pretty pathetic.

"Yes, what is it you need Jimmy?" I asked 1 out of 4 guards that guarded the hallway of my mates and I's chambers. We had a whole floor because of me having 4 mates and one of my gifts.

"Your majesty, the kings would like you to come to the throne room to greet all the covens that are attending the ball."

"Very well Jimmy, let me get ready and I'll be on my way," I said and got up and went to my open closet.

I walked to the back of my closet where my dresses were. I looked for a dress that would be a symbol of elegance. The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of my dress glinted, it fit flawlessly, the dress molded my torso beautifully, complimenting my feminine shape. The gown draped past my toes, slightly drifting from my legs. It was the color of a tan opal. It's strapless style revealed my collar bones wrapped in smooth, alluring skin. My posture was perfect, my shoulders were pulled back and my hands were held together in front of me.

There was a silk band at the top, lining around the top of my bust and I had on some fashionable white satin five inch heel shoes fully covered with white sequins, hand beaded white leafs and a diamond floral detail.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and made sure I looked the part of being a queen. I nodded at what I saw and put on my Volturi necklace and crown and put on my red cloak. I opened the door to my chamber and walked to the back entrance of the throne room with my bodyguards in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at this, I don't know why I need them, I'm the most powerful vampire in the world, other than my 4 mates, why do I need them when I could easily use my gifts to kill an attacker.

You see I have more than one gift, I can pick anything up or destroy anything with my mind, I have control of the elements Air and Fire and I can also have children.

I looked up as we neared the throne room. As we got closer I heard my brother Aro talking to a coven about me, "Ah and speaking of my belle, Isabella..."

The guards that were walking with me let me through their crowding circle. I walked to my mate, Caius', throne and sat on the armrest and looked pretty like a queen was suppose to do. I smiled at the coven in front of me and as I looked at them I saw that their eyes were gold, uh other animal drinkers.

"Isabella this is the Denali coven, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Tanya and Kate," Aro said with a hyper attitude.

I sneered at them, showing them that I didn't care nor liked them. I picked up my brownish red hair and started brushing it with the brush I always had in the throne room. I heard laughter and looked at Aro with a raised eyebrow seeing as he was the one laughing.

"Non vedo nulla di divertente perché non raccontare il resto di noi che cosa c'è di così divertente in modo che possiamo avere una risata, eh?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone.

I saw Aro's whole body shake in fear. If he was a human he probably would of pissed on himself.

He backed away from me, "Beh Isabella era il modo che voi avete agito che era divertente."

"Come ti permetti di ridere di me aro martin Volturi. Causa come la vedo io non era niente per voi per essere ridere su. Lo faccio per incitarlo ad avere questo pensiero che dice che che oggi è il giorno per pisciare fuori Isabella e testare i limiti per quanto tempo si vive ben se lo metto in Aro," I yelled at him as I took tiny steps toward him.

I was mad, no furious that he thought laughing at me would not go unpaid. I saw out of the corner of my eye some of the guards shake their heads. They knew that this wasn't the first time he did something like this and I knew it wasn't going to be his last.

I turned my attention back to Aro and was about to pounce on him when I felt strong arms pick me up and sat me down in someone's lap. I went to lunge out of the persons lap, but another set of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I was about to yell at the person when a set of lips collided with mine.

When the lips pulled away I noticed that my mates were surrounding me. I know I was sitting on Caius' lap, Felix was the first person to grab me and Demetri was the one who had kissed me. I also notice that Alec is leaning toward his mating mark that was on my left shoulder, Caius' was on my right shoulder, Felix's was on my left thigh and Demetri's on the right.

I tried to break loose from Caius arms', I some how got his arms from around me, but as I got up from his lap all 4 of my mates growled at me which had me sitting back in Caius' lap.

Alec didn't like how I moved before he could reach his mating mark on the left side of my neck. He picked me up and sat on the stairs in front of Caius and attached his lips to mine. When he broke the kiss he looked in my eyes, "Be a good girl Isa and you will not get punished."

I nodded and looked as Aro greeted more covens. I sat there waiting for Aro to finish up with the introducing and stuff.

"Uh oh! Isa ain't going to like this..."

My head shot up like a bullet as I looked up from the crook of Alec's neck. My red eyes met with gold. My hands went into a fist as I saw the one coven that I hated the most. A scream ripped from my mouth and through the castle which had the guards in the room afraid at what just might happen to the person responsible for the upbringing of this coven.

My headshot in Aro's the direction and I felt all 4 of my mates hands on me as I ran to Aro wanting to rip his head off. I screamed again as I turned my head back to the one coven I didn't want invited in the first place:

THE CULLENS


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward pov**

**My family had been missing ever since we left Bella in forks 300 years ago. That day when i left her in the woods. Those words i had said to her were actually true. But some how when we had left jasper, Rose, and Emmett disappeared from Alice's vision. You see Bella is apart of a plan that Carlisle,Esme,Alice and i had been planning for the last 500 years. This plan was wrapped around the see I'm not 117 years old vampire. Who was born on June 20, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois, and was frozen in his 17-year-old body while dying of the Spanish influenza, which had cause me being changed by Carlisle.**

**No my is not really Edward but Edik Monterrey-Cullen born April 15, by Maria who was my sister in every see i am in three covens the Denali, the Cullen and The Monterrey Coven but I'm not going to get into how I am in to the plan Against the Volturi. When I was 217 years old I had found my mate in the Denali her name was Sasha.**

**Sasha was the founder of what had become the Denali coven, in a time when they were living in Slovakia (then known as the Kingdom of Hungary). She was the one who transformed Tanya, Kate and Irina into vampires. During the year that that we were together I had felt like I was on cloud then some time after their transformations, Sasha committed the ultimate crime by creating an immortal child: Vasilii.**

**Even though he was an immortal child who was never suppose to be changed since he was only three. I had still loved both Sasha and Vasilii with all my undead heart. While keeping him a secret from the rest of my family, we had lived a happy life together**

**But that had all changed the day after I had left to hunt with my family in forks which lead to a treaty with a pack of wolves. The day that I had came back to Alaska to spend time with Vasilii ,since it was his 1 year of being a vampire birthday. I had chosen to take the route behind their house which was through the town to buy him a gift since I had no time to get it when I was in forks.**

**As I had got half way through the city I started to see dead bodies every were I had looked. When I had saw that each of them were ripped open with teeth marks I had started to get scared. I had ran farther in the city but stopped when I saw the Volturi.I was about to leave to go find Sasha and vasilii when I saw it.**

**I looked in disbelief as I saw Sasha getting ripped apart by Demetri, Marcus and Felix. Then at that very moment as if my heart couldn't take any more pain from losing my mate. I notice Vasilii who was in the arms of Jane. I watched as Jane wrapped on hand around his body and place them other hand through his hair and ripped his head clean off his shoulders and through him in the fire were my mate was.**

**This is why us Cullen's had at the time tried to make a plan to over through them. We hadn't had a clue of we achieve this plan or how to start it to tell you the truth. I think it was a century after my mate and sons death that Alice had,had a vision of Isabella swan being born and how if she was to be turned by the right people she would found out where she had belonged which was in the Volturi,When we had got this information we had needed to destroy the that plan had dissolves as we couldn't find the stupid girl any were just like Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. **

**I signed and know we were going to the volturi right know so that we could meet the new queen great. I continued to walk through the castle as Jane lead us to the throne room.**

**I just hope that the new queen was not a snob like the rest of the volturi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esme pov

I was worried about Edward ever since his mate had died. He wasn't the same sweet Edward that does nice things for people that I had known before Sasha was killed. He looks lost and always has the look you only see on a crazy person. The first few years after she was killed he was sad and mopey but then he had started to get dangers and having that unstable vibe when your close to him. But as Edward over the years had became bizarre I had started to worry about his health as a mother should be.

He's not the only one that I am worried about but he is the one that I have to keep my eye on. I mean Edward is number 1 then Alice comes 2nd and last Carlisle that is the exact order that I go by the ones who scares me the most.

You see Alice has been getting really Aggressive and controlling. She has started to scare me every time I tell her that she can't go shopping and the things that she does when I tell her this is terrifying to describe lets just say that I feel a dark force rolling off of her. I mean even my husband has been getting that vibe every time I don't wont to do things with him. I mean sometimes i feel like a possession instead of a mother and wife. I mean I know that we are not each others true mates but I am his mate if that makes sense.

I mean when Sasha had died I was made because she was the only female that shares the same hobbies as I did so of course I wonted revenge and went with their plan to over take the volturi. But as I thought of what she could have done for them to just get up and kill her I had came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth getting revenge at all because she could have done a lot of things with out us knowing. I mean look at the Denali coven even though she was apart of their coven they ani't planning against the volturi cause they know they would die like I did they knew that she had did something.

I jumped as I felt someone grip my arm very Aggressively as we walked through the volturi's castle to the throne room. I was scared to look up at who had my arm in a death grip. My eyes got big as I saw that it was Carlisle and got even bigger as his grip got tighter and tighter until it was uncomfortable.

I turn my attention back to my surroundings and notice that we were at the doors to the throne room. Before the doors had open Jane turned around and look at all.

"If any of you try to attack, assault, or even harm anyone in this room I'll rip you piece by piece and set you on fire and let the rest of your family watch before I move on to the next one and then the next one until their is no body left, "She smirked and turned around putting her hands on the doors and pushed them open and started walking her way to the thrones. We followed her to scared of the threat that she had just laid out. I looked around the room and notice that Alec was sitting on the stair with a girl with brownish-red hair sitting on his lap while he played with a piece of her hair. She was beautiful well what I could see of her. And the girls taste of clothing was wow, it could put Alice to shame.

I signed at how he looked at her it was how Carlisle use to look at me.I turned my head away from them sad that I could never feel that way with any one. As I had turned my head my eyes locked with a pair of blue eyes. I looked at him more and notice that is hair was blond and that his body was well built but not to built to were you would thing that he was on steroids. I knew by how his eMyhyes were and the heart beat that I could hear in the room that the man was a hybrid and a very cute one at that.

As my feet was about to take a step towards him I heard a furious growl that shook the whole room. My body froze for only a second before I immediately was in the boys arms as another one rips through the room again. I looked at were the growling was coming from through the mans arms as he was taller then all I saw was the girl that was in Alec's lap lung at Aro. I knew that something was about to go down but couldn't because the girl was getting held back and that what ever was about to go down was because of my families presents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella pov**

**I signed as I was forcefully placed back in Alec's lap by Felix who was glaring at me as he unwrapped his arms from around my body. I glared back at him as he turned around and walked to Caius throne taking his place standing on the right side of the throne since Demetri was on him left. I tried to jump out of Alec's lap to escape from their wrath but he quickly grabbed me around my waist before I could get any father then nine steps away from him. He growled as I started to kick my feet hitting him in the stomach seeing as my upper body was above his shoulder. Alec held my feet as he made his was to Caius throne were my other mates were both growling and hissing at the same time me.**

**I signed as Alec put me in Caius's lap who wrapped him arms around my waist really tight I moved as much as I can so I could be comfortable and whimpered as I placed my face in the crack of Caius neck. I closed my eyes as I started to think at how much trouble I got myself into. But I had my reasons as to why I handled things the way I did witch had led me to attacked Aro. You see Aro is an asshole that has a knack for getting on my nerves on purpose. Ever since my 50th birthday as a vampire, Aro started the a chain of bugging me by finding a new way to tick me off every day. Usually it happens either when my mates are not around or when I'm not pregnant. When I tell my mates about it they always say that I'm acting over dramatic. **

**I snapped out of my mind trip as the door to the throne opened and Irina come running through with jasper and the rest of my children, except Jason who was holding Esme , came running in a few seconds after her.**

**I looked at Irina with concern as she was the care taker of my 2 youngest children while my mates and I are not with them they were just born 2 days ago. As I was about to ask her what was wrong two very loud wails filled the room. I gasp as my mother instincts started to take over to the point that I fought to get out of Caius arms.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason pov**

**I moved my mate behind me as a messy unusually brown haired Cullen grab my mother as she was running passed him. I watch as mother fought to get out of his grip but every twist and turn she had made had the guys gripping tighter and tighter to were cracks started to form on her whole arm.**

I put my hand on my mates hip and pushed her in the general direction of my friend James ,who had Beth behind him as well, as I caught the sight of my venom father ,Caius Volturi, and my step-dads in a attack position.

I turn my attention back to the scene as I heard a ear piercing scream fill the room. I growled and my self an a fighting crouch as I saw my mother on the floor with one arm unattached and the other in the guys hand who wore and big smirk on his face. As I was about to attack the she-male that had dared to lay a hand on my mother I saw Jasper's body become straighter as if he was a completely different person. I watched as his eyes flicker from red to an reddish-black as if he couldn't chose which one to be.

"Boy you just made the worst mistake in your life, "Jasper said in an unfamiliar country accent as his eyes stop flickering from the two colors. I blinked my eyes one...twice...three times as I looked at the color of his eyes they weren't red to tell that he  
was a human drinker, they weren't black to tell that he was hungry or angry. No they were that reddish-black color but as I looked into them I got a run away feeling.

Gavin pov

I watched in horror as my mother fell to the ground with her left arm ripped off which was in the hands of a guy with a bouffant(hair raised high on the head and hanging down on the sides) hairstyle. As I was about to charge at the guy I felt a hand press down on my left shoulder. I looked up at the person and saw that it was one of my older half brothers Damien. Well I think it was him,he could have been Ryder or Mason too since they were identical triplets and not fraternal. I gave him a questionable glace but he shook his head at me vehemently and his free hand jabbed toward uncle Jasper's direction.

I glanced at Uncle Jasper and notice that his body was way to straight from the uncle I was as if he was a completely different know that I think about it the vibe in this room is completely different then it has ever been before it had that chilly vibe going on instead of the usually happy and murders atmosphere.

As i was about to run in front of Irena i felt Damien's hand leave my shoulder only to have another one press down on my other shoulder.I looked up at the person the hand belong to and saw My older sister Clarissa staring down on me.I looked behind her and saw both Alex Frinda standing there with their eyes on jasper.

I snapped my attention back to Clarissa as she bent down to my level.I looked at my sister as she stared into my eyes,"You ready to have some fun little brother,"Clarissia said as a smirk appeared on her face. I look at my sisters behind her,Alex was smirking and Frinda was bouncing from foot to foot both of them know looking at me for an answer.I turn my Attention back to Clarissia and smirked at her that was that was worthy of my father.

She nodded to me knowing my answer and stood up straight turning her Attention back at Jasper as a roar ripped through the room.

_**Alex pov**_

_**I nodded my head at my sister Frinda as jasper went charging at the effeminate who had just slapped my mother with her own looked at me and smiled as her eyes turned from red to green.I watched as she lifted her right hand in the air and spun her arm in a circle.I backed Gavin and myself a few steps back as her arm stuck out in front of her with the palm of her hands facing Jasper.**_

_**I watched Jasper reached the Effeminate and grab him by the shoulder but as he was about to hit the he-she giant plant limbs crashed through the windows and grabbed his arms and haled him in the air.I wasted no time and ran to were the he-she was standing and kicked him hard in the back sending him flying as he went flying past Jason he ripped mother's arm from the dudes grip and throw it to my father as he was running towards our direction.**_

_**I heared a crashing noise followed by a growl.I looked at the direction i sent the Effeminate and saw that his body had went through the the castle wall.I watched as he jump back thought the wall with a pissed off look on his as the look came on his face it was gone and replaced with a smirk as he looked at something behind.**_

_**I turned my body to see what he was looking at but found myself being sent flying backwards into my brother Jason knocking us both to the ground as our body connected with each others. I looked at the direction Jason was laying but saw him running to his mate was getting harassed by a older looking dude. As I was about to get back up i felt someone wrap the hand in my hair. I looked up and saw a little boy wearing girl clothes smirking down at me.I moved my eyes to the direction my sister Elin was standing and saw that she was Helping put my mothers arm back into place.**_

_**I felt pain go through my body as the little boy pulled me up off the ground by my hair.I saw Elin look at Gavin and nodded to the direction the he-she was at. I saw her looking at my father and saying some thing to him. I screamed as my arm got ripped off by the little boy who was still holding me by my hair. I watched as he smirked at me and place his other hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and waited for something to happen but nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked up at the boy that was holding me in a very tight grip which surprise me with how small he was. **_

_**The grip on my hair loosen and my arm dropped from the boys hand. I looked at the boy in confession. "Possession complete, "I heard the formular voice of my sister Elin. I smirked as I saw Elin's body in the arm of my other father Alec. I looked back to the boy who had my hair and saw that his eyes were now white. I knew by the color of the eyes that Elin was in complete control of every thing he does. I looked at the he-she and saw him looking at Irena who was holding baby Mackenzie and baby Walter.**_

_**I watch as he spirited in her direction as he got close to her I saw Gavin's eyes turn a dark brown color who was in front of Irena. I saw a smirk appear on his face as he lifted his left foot up and slammed it back to the ground. I laughed as the marble floor crack from under him and made its was to the Effeminate which pulled him down with it as it caved inwards seeping his body to the ground.**_

_**The Effeminate tried to get out of the stick situation by trying to pull his body out of the ground. But as I could see it Gavin wasn't having any of it .He slammed his foot Agina making the marble floor surrounded his captive to were only his head could be seen. I laughed as I saw my sister Clarissa make her way to the cradle ball but stopped as I felt strong arm pick my up off the ground. I looked up and saw my mate riley glaring down at me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Esme stood behind James and his mate as her mate went to gone attack Edward with jasper and some other people. She watch as jasper had got attacked by the people that were angry with Edward and watched as the kings, Felix, Alec, and Demetri went running to help an injured Bella. She saw how gentle Demetri was being with Bella as he picked her off the ground. She saw love flash through Bella's eyes as the rest of them surrounded her. It made Esme feel jealous with envy but she put it to the back of her mind knowing that Bella deserved the love as much as anyone else. Esme felt bad as she continued to watch Bella and her family. How much love and trust she had in them, how unafraid she was of them. She had wish her family had turn out like Bella's family but had lost hope many years ago. Esme stepped from behind James and his mate and started to walk towards Bella. As she was reaching were Bella was she felt a hand grip her arm roughly. She looked up at the person that had her arm in a death grip and screamed at who it was.

Jason pushed his sister off of him as he heard his mates scream echo through the room. As he reached his mate he saw the same man that his mate walked in with hitting her in the face. Jason jumped in the air and tackled him to the ground. As he got the old fella away from his mate he signaled James to take his mate toward his dad. He turned toward gent who thought he could put is hands on what belongs to Jason. He watched as the blond man pick himself up off the ground. He didn't look like much but James learned from the best and know that this man was a threat to his mate. As the old fellow looked at James he put himself in a crouch and growled. James did the same and got in his own fighting stances waiting for the gent to make the first move. Just as James knew he would the guy charged at him very sloppy as if he had no experience in battle. James waited for old fella to get close to himself. As the gent was in is attack range James dropped kicked him.

AS the fella was falling to the ground. James grabbed both of the dude's legs pulling them toward him. He then used his upper body to push his the old fella's body towards the opposite direction. Before the guy could get himself together James used his gift. James close his eyes and though of an being locked up in a jail cell and sent the illusion to the guy before the guy got up off the ground. Falling to the ground. James grabbed both of the dude's legs pulling them toward him. He then used his upper body to push his the old fella's body towards the opposite direction. Before the guy could get himself together James used his gift. He close his eyes and thought of being locked up in a jail cell and sent the illusion to the guy before he could attack.

Bella laid in her mate Felix's arm as Alec gently reattached her arm back into its socket. She waited for a few minutes before the venom started healed her injury. She moved it around to make sure that it was fully healed. As she did so she looked around the room see what was happening. To her left she saw Edward was in her youngest son, Gavin's earth cocoons. She laughed as she saw him run around the room yelling and screaming of his troupe of finally putting someone other than his fathers and brothers in his cocoons '.Bella looked away from her youngest son noticing that her son Jason was nowhere in her sight.

She heard commotion to her right turning her head in the direction and saw her son Jason fighting Carlisle. She was watching as Jason gave a hand signal to someone in the room before he turned his attention back on Carlisle. Bella was about to go help him but got grabbed by Cauis. She looked away from the fight to look at her mate who wasn't even looking at growled at her mate to get his attention. Cauis looked away from the fight to look at his mate who had dared growl at him. He did nothing about it since they were in a room full of people and that he knew that she was very protective their children. Cauis looked at Bella and smirked before looking back at James fighting Carlisle. He was very proud of his son as he kicked Carlisle ass.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and turn her attention to her daughter Samantha and Erin who were walking towards her with the twins. Both Samantha and Erin were the first set of twins Bella had gave birth to. They were both different in many ways one being that they were fraternal. Erin was full on brunette, while her twin Samantha was a cross between a raven and a brunette. They were complete opposite Erin was the Angel of the family while, Samantha the she-devil of the family always getting into trouble just like the newborn twins babies Trina and Mackenzie. They act just like Samantha and Erin. Mackenzie was the peaceful one and Trina was the loud one. You would think that the two set of twins were sired by the same reached her arms for Mackenzie and Trina. She knew that the two of them were hungry and couldn't go on any longer without their meal. As the twins were placed in her arms and matched her way to Aro's throne.


	7. Authors note

So on the other websites I put this story one people are complaining on not knowing who is who what powers they have, and Etc.

So I decided to put it up know and then the of them later so yea.

Bella and Felix's Children

-Ryder Volturi-

17 years old

(triplet)

Mate:Hilda Volturi

Power:Hive mind

Dimensional manipulation

-Mason Volturi-

(Gay)

17 years old

(triplet)

Mate:Ricky whitlock

Power:Hive mind and Truth detection

- Damien Volturi-

17 years old

(Triplet)

Mate:Nicki Volturi

power:hive mind and enhanced strength

-Mackenzie Volturi-

3 months

(Twin)

Power:Teleportation

-Trina Volturi-

3 months

(Twin)

Power:Shape shifting

mate:Laurent Volturi

-

Bella and Cauis Children

-Tommy Volturi-

20 year old

mate:Yareli whitlock

-Jason Volturi-

18 years old

Mate:Esme cullen future Esme Volturi

Power:Accelerated Probability

-Alex Volturi-

16 years old

Mate:Peter whitlock

Power:mediumship(seeing the deed)

-Clarissa Volturi-

5 years old

Power:vocal mind control

Bella and Alec Children

-Frinda Volturi-

19 years old

Mate:leah clearwater

Power: molecular immobilization

-Greyson Volturi-

14 years old

power:physical pain

-Gavin Volturi

6 years old

power:earth manipulation

Bella and Demitri's

-Gary Volturi-

26 years

-Elin Volturi-

(twin)

23 years old

mate:Paul Lahote

Power:body possession

- Samantha Volturi-

(Twin)

23 years old

Mate:Tyler  
-Abigail Volturi-

21 years old

Power:physical and mental shield

Jasper and Jessica's Children

-Heavina whitlock-

Half human

power:Biomorphing

-Yareli whitlock -

Half human

mate:Tommy Volturi

-Ricky whitlock -

Mate:Mason

Power:Fear breath

- Cathey volturi-

Mate:Gary

sister:Beth

- Beth volturi-

sister:cathey

Mate:James Volturi

- Tyler whitlock -

Mate:Samantha Volturi

- Lilly Volturi-

Mate:Jacob black

- Jessica whitlock-

Mate:Jasper whitlock

-Nicki volturi-

Mate:Damien Volturi

Power:Healing Beam emission

-Ayanna Volturi-

Mate:Aro Volturi

Power:Death sense


End file.
